Constelación de verano
by Queen L
Summary: Él, como la constelación más brillante, se llevaba cada Julio una parte de su corazón. Ella, con una carcajada, sumaba una nueva estrella a su colección. "Esta historia participa de Desafíos "Buscando la inspiración" del Foro First Generation: The story before books"
1. I

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Esta historia participa de Desafíos _"Buscando la inspiración"_ del Foro _First Generation: The story before books_

* * *

— ¿Ya tienes que irte?

Se detuvo unos pasos delante de la puerta. Tenía su mochila en la mano, y los zapatos puestos; había sido tan silencioso como era posible. No se giró, verla le haría tambalearse. Ella estaba entre las sábanas, sus pies descalzos escapando de ellos, el cabello corto despeinado, extraño sin su moño. No quería girarse, porque la pena en su voz, se vería reflejada también en su rostro.

— Sí.

Respondió con sencillez, como si no le doliese decirlo. Dio un paso más, extendiendo la mano para aferrarse al pomo de la puerta. _Vete, vete ahora o será todavía más difícil_. Normalmente le gustaban las cosas difíciles. _Pero no ahora, nunca con ella._ El ruido indicó que la puerta se abría, un atisbo del oscuro pasillo vacío.

— Al menos mírame, Scorpius —pidió.

Holly estaba sentada en la cama, pero ninguna sábana la cubría; podía ver su pijama negro, las estrellas casi parecían brillar en su camiseta. Su pelo no estaba románticamente despeinado, y más que triste parecía cansada, los ojos acuosos del despertar; se los frotó con pereza. Se giró, porque sintió que se lo debía.

— Creí que…

Empezó ella, pero no pareció encontrar las palabras adecuadas para continuar. Él no quería oírla; quería que ella volviese a dormir, escapar en un reconfortante silencioso. Apretó la correa de su mochila, como recordándose que debía irse.

— ¿Todavía estás con ella, verdad? —preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta—. Con esa chica pelirroja tan guapa que siempre te ha gustado. Deberías habérmelo dicho, Scorpius; no me habría molestado, ¿sabes? Me habría puesto feliz por ti —hizo una pausa—. Siquiera vas a negarlo.

— Rose, se llama Rose.

— Lo sé.

Holly jamás sería capaz de olvidar su nombre.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Estaba calmada, más que nunca antes. No reconoció el ardor del enojo, el fuego que normalmente encendía sus mejillas. Su piel parecía más pálida, más gris esa mañana.

Y él era el culpable.

Si suspiraba demasiado fuerte, acabaría apagándola.

— Di algo —exigió.

Scorpius volvió a girarse, sin ser capaz de mirarle más tiempo.

— Es más fácil amarla a ella.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Serán una serie de _viñetas/drabbles s_ obre esta pareja. Es una especie de mini-fic, sin más de diez capítulos.

 ** **Lista visible N°9:** **_Transporte:_ Alfombra voladora. T _emática:_ Amor prohibido. _What if:_ ¿Y si Scorpius Malfoy se enamorara de una muggle? _Libro:_ Historia de Hogwarts. _Ropa:_ Vestido.


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Esta historia participa de Desafíos _"Buscando la inspiración"_ del Foro _First Generation: The story before books_

* * *

Un niño de seis años lloraba en silencio. El cielo sobre él imitaba su actuar. Mojado, embarrado, más perdido que nunca. Le dolía la pierna por la caída de hace unos minutos, y la tierra se adhería él, volviéndole un monstruo marrón.

Tal vez, si lloraba lo bastante fuerte, su madre le rescataría.

O tal vez, papá vendría. Rompería los barrotes, y le rescataría, como en todos sus sueños. Pero no, papá no iría, papá no podía ir. _Es sólo un poco más, Scorp,_ repetía su madre. ¡Pero siempre era un poco más! No entendía por qué su papá no estaba en su casa. La gente decía que era malo, ¡pero no eran más que mentirosos! Su papá era el mejor del mundo, el más bueno de todos.

No quería esperar un poco más, quería que fuese a buscarle. _Ya_.

Entonces dejó de sentir las gotas.

Alzó la vista. Distinguió un vestido punteado, y unas botas de lluvia verde brillante.

— ¡Vas a enfermarte!

Chilló una niña de su edad.

— ¡Vete! —Scorpius se cruzó de brazos, escondiendo el rostro entre sus piernas. ¿Quién era esa niñita atrevida? ¡No seguiría a nadie más que a su papá!

— Pero vas a enfermarte —insistió—. ¿No te ha dicho tu mamá que puedes enfermarte si estás debajo de la lluvia? ¡No disfrutarás el verano si estás enfermo! Eso es muy aburrido. Si uno está enfermo no puede salir a ver las estrellas cuando las nubes se van.

Él odiaba estar aburrido.

 _¡Pero más no tener a su papá!_

— Y tampoco puede meterse a la piscina, ni jugar con la pelota —la niña seguía enumerando cosas— ¡Oh! ¡Y tendrás que comer sopa de pollo!

— ¡Todo menos sopa de pollo! —se horrorizó él—. ¡No! ¡Tú no entiendes! —no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente—. Si no me quedo mi papá no va a venir. Y él tiene que venir. Los papás siempre vienen.

La chica le miró con mucha atención, los ojos del azul más oscuro que había visto nunca, tan intensos sobre los suyos.

— Tu papá…

— ¡No vendrá si me voy!

Se quedaron en silencio, ella sosteniendo el paraguas, él todavía cruzado de brazos todavía muy seguro de su actuar.

— Entonces no puedes enfermarte, así que no dejaré que te mojes.

Ella se sentó a su lado, lo bastante cerca como para cubrir ambos con el paraguas. Se sentían un poco como superhéroes, tal vez si eran dos, resultaría más fácil ganar.


	3. III

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Nadie me paga por escribir esto.

* * *

Esta historia participa de Desafíos _"Buscando la inspiración"_ del Foro _First Generation: The story before books_

* * *

El puño golpeó el vidrio a las ocho y media.

Scorpius estaba haciendo su tarea de verano en la Sala de Estar. No necesitó mirar para saber quién era, sólo había alguien lo bastante estúpido.

Saltó hasta la ventana, abriéndola con brusquedad.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —se escandalizó.

— No me grites en el oído, Scorpius, no estoy sorda —se quejó, tocándose la oreja—. No pongas esa cara, ¿por qué no me avisaste que habías vuelto de tu pomposo viaje en la Isla de los Estirados?

— Fui Sicilia, Holly.

— ¿Qué he dicho yo? —rodó los ojos—. Ven, tengo algo que mostrarte —metió la mano por la ventana y tomó la del chico.

— No puedo irme ahora, mis padres…

— Tienes doce años, la mejor edad para escabullirte por primera vez —le guiñó un ojo—, sobre todo, con una chica guapa como yo.

Se coloreó tanto como el cabello de un Weasley.

— Por favor —rogó—. Te devolveré en una hora, podrás seguir con tus… —miró tras él—. ¿Pergaminos? Eres un chico muy raro. Aunque confirma mi nueva teoría sobre tu familia, ¡sois vampiros!

— Me has visto crecer, Holly —suspiró con cansancio.

— Da igual —sacudió la cabeza—. Ven, por favor.

— Está bien —suspiró, trepándose por la ventana.

Ella lo llevó hasta uno de los puntos más alejados del terreno de su casa, tanto, que apenas se veía la mansión a lo lejos.

— Ven, acuéstate —indicó.

— Esto está tomando tintes perturbadores.

— Ja, ja, ¡caminas tan lento que seguro lo hemos perdido! —se enfadó—. ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó, pero miró su propio reloj—. Justo a tiempo.

Se acostó ella en el césped boca arriba, él se sentó a su lado.

— Ahí, lo ves.

Señaló el firmamento, apenas en el límite entre el horizonte y el cielo; una estrella roja parecía brilla con más fuerza que las demás. Reconoció qué le estaba señalando incluso antes de que hablase.

— Seguro ya viste Antares —adivinó—. Pero anda un poco más abajo, y a la izquierda, ¿la ves, más brillante que las demás? Esa es Shaula —explicó—. Bajando y apenas hacia la izquierda está _k scorpii_ y siguiendo esa línea de forma perpendicular, está _lota 1 scorpii,_ y si sigues mi mano en un dibujo así —hizo una especie de "u"—, está Sargas y...

— La constelación de Scorpio, ya sé cuál es —le interrumpió.

— Sólo brilla durante el verano, más fuerte en Julio que en cualquier mes, desaparece lentamente hasta Diciembre, y entonces Orión aparece —no le miraba, seguía con la vista en el cielo; siempre había estado obsesionada con las estrellas—. Siempre me siento más sola cuando se va.

Scorpius se quedó en silencio. Se atrevió a mirarla, sus ojos tragándose el cielo, el azul que absorbía constelaciones enteras; a veces creía que el universo completo existía en sus ojos, el mundo estallaría en un pestañeo. Buscó su mano en el césped, la apretó con delicadeza, asombrándose por su suavidad; había esperado manos más duras, como su personalidad.

— ¿Ves esa estrella de ahí? —señaló la tercera de las puntas—. Nunca recuerdo su nombre, así que me gusta llamarla Holly; me recuerda que no importa a dónde vaya, o dónde me vean, siempre tendré una parte de ti.


	4. IV

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Nadie me paga por escribir esto.

* * *

Esta historia participa de Desafíos _"Buscando la inspiración"_ del Foro _First Generation: The story before books_

* * *

El sonido del llamador retumbó en toda la casa.

Fue su madre quien caminó hacia la puerta.

— ¡Scorpius!

Llamó, después de unos segundos. Desde su habitación el niño se extrañó, pocas veces le visitaba gente por la puerta. Teddy y sus tíos solían llegar por la chimenea. Bajó las escaleras con cautela, sin saber qué le esperaba.

Abrió los ojos como platos y corrió el resto del camino al distinguir el moño rojo de Holly. Su madre sonreía, pero no era en lo absoluto sincero, su pequeña amiga también parecía notarlo porque se mostraba incómoda.

— Puedo volver en otro momento, señora Malfoy —agachó la visa la pequeña.

— No, por favor —negó con elegancia, un tono tan dulce que logró engañarlo.

Holly le abrazó cuando llegó a su lado, correspondió de forma torpe. Astoria le permitió quedarse en el jardín delantero, y recordó a Scorpius que no podía demorarse demasiado. Esperó que cerrase la puerta para hablarle.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Frunció el ceño—. Te dije que no vinieras a mi casa —le recordó—. Qué bueno que no está mi papá porque…

— Desde que tu papá volvió nunca quieres estar conmigo —le reprochó, cabizbaja.

— Es complicado.

Y lo era. Desde el regreso de su padre el contacto con los muggles se había visto sumamente reducido, su madre le había explicado que no sería bueno tener una amiga muggle ahora que papá estaba de vuelta, no por él, si no, por los periódicos, ya bastante habían alterado la relación de su mamá con sus vecinos; Holly era un riesgo que no podían tomarse. Scorpius no había querido aceptarlo, pero no le quedó más; si no, volverían a llevarse a su papá.

— Hablas como una persona grande —soltó Holly con los mofletes inflados.

Tenía sólo nueve años, pero las últimas semanas había comenzado a olvidar cómo era ser un niño pequeño.

— Está bien si no quieres verme, pero tenía que devolverte esto —aceptó finalmente, con valentía.

Hasta ese entonces no había notado la mochila que cargaba, era casi tan grande como su espalda. Se la quitó de los hombros y la abrió con cuidado, Scorpius reconoció al instante la tapa del libro.

— ¡Eso es mío! —exclamó.

Su tomo de Historia de Hogwarts.

— Y es muy aburrido.

— ¡No es aburrido! ¡Es muy interesante! Es sobre la creación de…

— Un colegio mágico, sí —se encogió de hombros—. Pero es _taaaaaaan_ largo, tiene como un trillón y medio de páginas.

— Es historia.

— Historia de mentira.

Scorpius enrojeció. Le era tan fácil olvidar que Holly era muggle, ¡casi le decía que todo era real!

— Sí, de mentira.

— Aunque sería genial si fuese real, ¿no crees? —sonrió—. ¡Dragones! ¡Y varitas! ¡Y _puuuuum_! Es como cuando miras un lápiz y crees que tú lo has tirado. ¡Como _Matilda_!

Aquella oración llamó su atención. Por un instante, imaginó a Holly siendo bruja también. Sus papás le habían dicho que algunos muggles tenían hijos magos, ¿y si su amiga lo fuese? ¡Eso sería re mil fantástico! Porque no sería un peligro. Irían a Hogwarts juntos y… sí. Además Holly era muy genial, así que tenía que ser bruja, ¡segurísimo que lo era! Aunque, ¿no lo sabrían sus padres? Podía escucharla hablar, pero no estaba prestándole real atención. Sí, Holly siendo una bruja habría sido fantástico, _pero_.

— ¡Y alfombras voladoras! —siguió ella—. ¿Crees que una alfombra voladora pueda llegar al espacio?

— Dicen que un hombre llegó con una escoba a la luna —recordó esa historia que le contó Teddy una vez—. Aunque probablemente era mentira —reflexionó.

— Eso es obvio, pero si fuese real la magia, _tal vez_ —su sonrisa tan radiante como siempre.

— Tal vez, podría llevarte al espacio, ¡a ver todos los planetas! —tal vez, sí podía.

— Hagamos un trato —soltó de pronto, fingiendo una voz sería y solemne—. Si descubrimos la magia, tenemos que decirle al otro _y_ haremos todo lo posible por ir al espacio en una alfombra voladora —extendió su mano para sellar el trato.

— Si descubrimos la magia… —aceptó.

Le estrechó la mano y fue esa la primera promesa que rompió.


End file.
